Alice's Wishes
|usedby = Alice *Will Scarlet |usedon = Alice *Cyrus *Edwin *Will Scarlet |usedfor = *Making a wish *Cutting ropes |firstappearance = Down the Rabbit Hole |latestappearance = Forget Me Not |latestmention = Home}} Alice's Wishes are magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. They first appear in the first episode of the spin-off. Description They are three tiny tear-shaped jewels that can be given to the one who finds a genie's bottle. Each of the three represents one wish, and disappear when the wish is granted. Unlike regular wishes, which can be stolen by someone else by merely taking possession of a genie's bottle, the wishes Cyrus made for Alice will not work for anyone else unless they are granted by the person who first received them. History }} The next morning, Alice proposes they find Cyrus' genie bottle and use up the three wishes. Then, Will can rub the bottle to draw Cyrus back into it and she'll devise a method to free Cyrus permanently. Alice and Will are captured by the Grendel and awaken bound up in his kitchen. They are horrified when they realize that he intends to butcher and eat them. When Grendel goes outside to chop up some wood, Alice uses the sharp edges of the wishes to cut herself loose. She then proceeds to untie Will, but when they try to leave, a Bandersnatch sent by Jafar appears outside the house. Alice and Cyrus are found by Jafar, who is searching for a way to force Alice to use the wishes to he can steal Cyrus' bottle for himself. He begins choking Will to death and Alice uses a wish to ask for her own death if Will dies. Jafar lets Will go but then exerts physical pain on Alice to force her to make another wish. Alice's adamant defiance causes him to drop her, but as she and Will take their leave, Jafar punishes Alice by turning Will into a stone statue. To further his own agenda, Jafar brings Alice's father Edwin to Wonderland. He flies by Alice on a magic carpet and dangles Edwin as a threat. Alice believes that Edwin is merely an impostor, but Edwin proves to be her father when he gives a painful admission to having blamed Alice for all the unhappiness in his own life, such as her mother's death and is deeply regretful for not believing in her when she told him about her adventures in Wonderland. He asks not for forgiveness and compassion for his actions and instead discloses that Cyrus Jafar's prison before being dropped into the sea. Alice saves her father by wishing him home to Victorian England. Despite having used her second wish, she is grateful that her father now understands her, and knowing Cyrus is no longer a prisoner. Will is mortally injured when he is struck by a lightning bolt conjured by Jafar. He nears death, as Alice, too, begins to die as her first wish comes into full effect. However, Alice is unwilling to use the third wish to save herself and trap Cyrus in the bottle again. In the end, Cyrus gives Will the third wish, which he uses to "end Alice's suffering". Alice is revived as Cyrus' servitude as a genie ends, however, she is horrified to learn that Will has now taken his place in the bottle as a price for the wish. }} Appearances Category:Magic Category:Items